God Doesn't Hate Me After All
by Nehasupnfan
Summary: Alec gets a visit from Max. Max/Alec
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Dark Angel *sob*….It's a tragedy for people like me! *sniff*

A/N: This takes place after FN. It's the first time I've written Max/Alec, so let me know how I did.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Alec had just settled in to watch some good old boob tube, which he had managed to sneak out from his old apartment after the Jam Pony siege, at his place in Terminal City when there was a knock at his door.

_Oh for crying out loud!_

For once Alec wanted some peace and not being called by Max for some emergency which only HE(according to Max) could look into. Sure it was great being her SIC…well on most days it was, but not today. He wanted some time to himself! But the Gods and everyone in Terminal City knew, hell even he knew that he would drop everything for Max. Drop everything to be by her side. Why you ask? Well for one, he was a masochist and two, he was a sucker for those goddamn big brown eyes. And three, most importantly, in the fourteen months that he's known her, he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

_Go Figure! Look at you Alec, always going for the ones you can't have. God must really hate you buddy! _

Alec huffed in annoyance at his luck. Everyday he watched them from afar. She and Logan, making moon eyes at each other through the intercom and it never failed to make him gag. He tortured himself watching them everyday. She had told Logan the truth about the relationship (or the lack of one, depending upon how one saw it) between herself and Alec a few hours after the flag raising ceremony on the roof almost four months ago. Logan's eyes had lit up like a child's would at Christmas. And Alec? Well he got what he wanted right? After all it was HIS idea to tell Logan the truth. Logan was a great guy and all and a great help to their cause but he just didn't see what she saw in him. How many more signs did those two morons need to tell them that this would not work?

The knock on his door became insistent and with a sigh Alec got up from his couch. He just noticed that it had started to rain heavily.

He could smell her. That was ANOTHER thing that pissed him off. He could pin point exactly where she was in a crowd. Sure it would have been great to have this 'connection' with her, if one could call it that. But when the said person didn't so much as give you a second glance it kinda...well, SUCKED! Not to forget the constant feeling that you were being punched in the gut every single time they failed to notice you.

_Suck it up soldier! _

Taking a deep breath Alec walked to his door. As soon as he turned the knob the lights went out. He could make out the silhouette of Max standing outside his door. She had her hands wrapped around herself and she was shivering.

"Brown out." Max chattered through her teeth.

Alec grabbed her by her bicep and pulled her into his apartment. He closed the door behind her and went to his bedroom to get a towel.

"What 's up Max?" Alec called out from his bedroom. If Max had come to his place in the rain he was sure it was pretty important. _You're SO whipped!_

"I uh…came to talk to you." Max replied hesitantly.

Alec ears perked up at her tone. She seemed unsure of herself. _Well that's a new one._ He grabbed the towel for her and went back into his living room handing her the towel.

"Hey Max, don't worry about the supply raid tomorrow. I've got everything covered. Nothing will go wrong this time." Alec grinned. Although they couldn't really see each other, Alec knew that Max wasn't here about the raid. He knew her that well. He had observed her and he knew her nuances so well it sometimes scared him!

Slightly freaked out by the direction of his thoughts Alec busied himself to light a candle. He placed the candle on the coffee table and went back to stand in front of Max.

"I'm not here about that." Max wouldn't look at his face. She was staring at the towel that he had just handed to her, looking like she hadn't seen one before.

Alec gently took the towel from her hands and began to wipe her hair dry. At the unexpected gesture Max snapped out of it and took the towel into her hands again. Alec sat on the couch, leaving Max to decide whether she wanted to stand or sit next to him. She chose the later and sat next to him, her thigh brushing lightly against his. Alec froze at the contact.

"So…." Alec began prompting her to talk.

"I met Logan two and a half weeks ago…" Max started.

_Oh great! Just what I needed! Her talking about her love problems._ Alec shifted uncomfortably in his position and Max noticed the discomfort. She pulled her right thigh away from him and Alec immediately missed the contact.

"Okay…so what?" Alec asked shaking his head. Better get this painful conversation over and done with.

"Asha was there and they were-" Max didn't get to finish.

"He's cheating on you?!?" Alec all but screeched cutting her off. His mind working ten thousand miles a minute; conjuring up images of a naked Logan and Asha getting their freak on. _Ok a very bad move to think of a naked Logan. But the nerve- How dare he cheat on her?? Didn't he know how much Max loved him?? _ "That son of a bitch!! I never thought Logan would-"

"Alec shut up!!" Max interrupted Alec's rant.

Alec whipped his head towards Max, really looking at her this time. She didn't seem angry or even upset.

"They were deciphering some of the runes." Max continued and finally looked up at Alec for the first time that evening.

"Oookaayyy…" Alec was unsure of where Max was going with this.

"He seemed happy." Max said simply.

Alec frowned. His superior intelligence failing to understand what Max was trying to tell him with this story.

Max noticed the look of confusion on Alec's face. "I've never seen him like that in these past few months….happy…and it wasn't me who was making him feel that way."

Alec's mouth formed a silent 'o' finally realizing what Max was trying to say. "You're not saying that he was happy 'cause of Asha?"

"I saw them Alec. If there were a third person in the room he or she would have thought that they were a couple." Max replied softly, dropping her gaze again.

"Maxie…come on you know that's not true. The guy loves you! I mean he never gave up on you when the whole world thought that you were dead. That has got to say for something." Alec had NO idea why he was defending Logan.

"You never gave up on me either during the siege. You were right there supporting me. Watching my back. You always have my back, even now. You're there to make things right." Max looked directly into his eyes now, her own shining in the dim light of the candle.

Alec felt extremely uncomfortable under her sudden unflinching gaze. He could have sworn that Max was desperately trying to convey some message to him with those words. He desperately looked for something else to concentrate on other than her gaze and that's when he noticed a single rain drop making its way down her collar bone, tracking a path over the top of her breast and disappearing somewhere inside her shirt. Alec gulped and cleared his throat. _Don't go there buddy!_ "We ain't talking about me here Maxie, we are talking about Logan." He found his throat suddenly very dry.

Max sighed deeply. "Anyways, it made me realize that this wasn't meant to be. He and I were over a long time ago. I'm not even sure there was anything there in the first place to begin with." Max replied her voice getting stronger with every word.

Alec nodded his head calmly, belying the frantic beating of his heart. He knew his blood pressure was through the roof now,hearing her words.

"So you ended things with him?" Alec asked, his eyes wide, afraid to hope.

Max nodded her head and it was all Alec could do to not drag her over his lap and have his way with her. Something told him that she wouldn't appreciate being man-handled by him right now. So he kept all of his body parts to himself.

There was a long moment of silence. Alec could feel Max's eyes boring into his temple but Alec kept his gaze on his lap, afraid he might do something incredibly idiotic. Like kiss her.

Max got up suddenly and draped the now wet towel on the back of a chair and moved towards the door of his apartment.

"I'll catch you later." Max said and Alec could thought he heard disappointment in her voice. _Disappointment?_

Something clicked in Alec's head. He shot to his feet. "Max!" Alec stopped her from turning the door knob. She turned waiting for him to continue.

Alec took three short steps, grabbed her by her biceps, and crushed his lips to hers, all the while praying to the blue lady that this wouldn't back fire on him. He felt Max's initial surprise as she gasped and took advantage of the situation as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers to play along with his. He felt Max give. She moaned as her hands travelled up Alec's rock hard chest and wrapped around the nape of his neck, playing with the slightly overgrown hair. Alec was positively losing it now. She tasted like honey and vanilla and he groaned at the heady combination. She was literally melting in his arms and all he wanted to do was throw her on his bed and see how many times he could make her scream his name. He grabbed a fistful of Max's hair with one hand, angling her head to give him better access to her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. Max caught his lower lip between her teeth and started sucking on it, making these mewling noises at the back of her throat and it was nearly his undoing.

He pulled back resting his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath. He felt Max's hot, gasping breath across his cheek. As much as he would have loved for this to continue he wanted to do the right thing here. This was Max, not some girl he picked up at Crash.

"Maxie…." He whispered.

Max looked up and smiled; an honest to god, full blown smile. Her smile was infectious 'cause Alec found himself smiling back at her. Max let go of the back of his shirt and took a step back, blushing like a school girl.

"I'll see you at command tomorrow then." Max said, still a little out of breath. Alec nodded his head and watched as she turned the door knob to leave. She was almost out the door when she suddenly turned around and kissed him squarely on the lips. Alec grinned as she pulled away and ran out of the door.

_Well, looks like God doesn't hate me after all. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A/N: Please leave a review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry this story was supposed to be a one-shot. I as usual goofed up!! Really, really sorry!

I wanna thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot to me! Sorry once again!


End file.
